Today, the majority of digital content resides within computer based file systems. We use the file systems to manage our digital content by organizing it, distributing it, and controlling access in much the same way as filing cabinets manage paper-based content. File systems can be found on personal computers and corporate servers. More recently file systems have been implemented on mobile devices like our cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), laptop computers, and PC Tablets. In all instances the file systems can be used to support the management of content whether personal or corporate.
Content management across shared, mobile file systems is an increasingly common challenge for organizations today as more and more mobile devices become available (laptops, cell phones, PDAs, tablet PCs, etc.), as more and more content is available in electronic form (documents, email, pictures, commerce, videos, data etc.), and as access to devices and content becomes more and more ubiquitous (internet, wireless, etc.). Current approaches focus either on providing “secure remote access” in the form of Virtual Private Networks, or on providing “content management” in the form of standalone document repositories.
Enterprise IT departments are challenged to provide reliable, cost effective mechanisms that allow enterprise employees, partners, and customers to securely share and manage enterprise file system content from outside of the firewall, or across locations within the enterprise. A well implemented solution will allow the mobile user to set up a secure communication channel to the enterprise file systems, to be authenticated as a valid user, and to be authorized to access specific enterprise resources. Ideally, users will be enabled to share and manage mobile content across distributed intermittently connected file systems in a secure fashion.